


What If?

by subtlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, i want this to happen to me, imagining when there will be a m&g here, its been in my head since i shipped larry, meet and greet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subtlelarry/pseuds/subtlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where in you will meet the boys for the first time in a meet and greet and when you saw them, you didn't know that you're actually saying what you feel towards them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever one shot. :) Thank you so much.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome xx
> 
> Please follow:  
> Twitter: @91sftharry

After a year of waiting to see the boys live in their concert the day has finally come. When you waited several hours just to have that ticket in your hands and the hysteria you felt when the boys' video came out that they will be going here for the first time, and now, THE DAY HAS COME. I wake up in a good, exciting mood that I don't want to eat, that I just want to go to the venue and wait for the concert. I was going mad running around the house because I want everything to be perfect, like my clothes should be appropriate for this day, that my "LouisandHarry" poster will be attractive that I already prepared it months ago. I'm just so excited. 

As I was on the way to the venue, I was already crying, I just can't believe that this is already happening to me. When I got their, I waited at the entrance of the venue and text my mutuals to meet them for the first time. We hugged and took a lot of pictures because after months that we meet on Twitter I finally saw them because of the boys. But it sucks that we have different seat section, so we won't be together screaming at the boys. We've waited how many hours, but the opening act is performing right now and they actually sucks, I don't know why there are supporters of this shitty band. They are boring as fuck. After the opening act performs, we still have to wait for an hour or so before the boys go out.

As the time goes, the concert is actually starting! I stood up and screamed at the top of my lungs as I saw the ones who saved my life through the difficult times that I encounter. I was near the catwalk, so I can see the boys clearly when they go to the that spot. I was singing along with their songs and I'm also crying!

There were tons of Louis and Harry interactions I was so thrilled that I got to see them live. There's a time that Harry noticed my poster that says **"LouisandHarry makes me STRONG"** and he gave me a thumbs up and I mouthed him "Thank you" and he blew me a kiss. I literally jumped when he did that, like I'm so lucky that he got to see my poster and when the concert ended, I'm actually bummed by it but I still have the chance to meet them backstage!

I went backstage for the meet and greet but I groomed myself first. I don't want them to meet me looking like trash. This is an one chance in a lifetime!

First, I was terrified, I don't know what to do or what will I say to them. So, after a long line it's my turn I was shaking terribly and I hugged Niall first and said,

"OHHH MYYY I can't believe it, YOU'RE REAL I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. You made me so happy right now, and without you, I guess I'm not standing here infront of you."

And he said "Aww, thanks love, We love you too. **You mean the world to us** What's your name love?"

"It's Daine" I said

"If you're sad or depressed just listen to our music, okay? You are a princess, my princess." he added. 

After he said that I was crying, I didn't thought he would care so much for me. That time I feel so loved.

It's Liam's turn and I hugged him also and said, 

"I love you Liam and I wish you're happy with Sophia. I know that she makes you happy and I wish that she's the one for you. I love you both very very much."

"Thank you so much, I wish she is really the one for me I love her so much and thank you for your support." He said.

I turn to Zayn to hug him and said,

"I love you so much that I'm very happy that you and Perrie got married, I just love the both of you and you both inspire me. Just be with each other side till forever"

He just gave me a smile. But for me, that's enough.

And the last two are the one who I've been waiting for the rest of my life I don't know what to do, I don't know if I will hug Louis or what, so I approach him nervously and hugged him and said,

"I'm sorry Louis for believing Larry, I hope you forgive me but I can't stop believing it, it's like when I have the shittiest day I'll just watch some of your videos and the problems fades away you helped me a lot of ways.." and there, I said sobbingly "you don't know how happy I am when I see you with Harry but if you're happy with Eleanor, then that will be it. I love you sunshine with all of my life, I promise you that." and he just patted me consolingly on my back and smiled.

And before I knew it, it's my favorites turn I went to Harry to hug and kiss him in the cheeks and I said, 

"I love you Harry, I so love you and I can feel it that you love Louis more than as a friend, I can see it in your eyes. Please makes the best decisions for you not the ones that are best for the management, don't let them ruin your relationship with Louis we want you to be happy. You meant the wor-"

He smiled and cut me off saying "Let's get a picture, okay?"

I smiled and answered "Okay."

After the picture, I decided to leave but Louis called me and asked to go to him. First, I hesitated but I went to him and he said,

"Thank you for being here for us, even I said Larry is bullshit still you stayed, I just don't know what to do and sorry if I said that you're the fake fans but in reality you are the real fans. I wish when we come out..." I was shocked that he just admitted that Larry is real but I just let him continue "... people will accept us. I just want us to be happy and I can't believe that I found my love for the rest of my life 4 years ago and I can't let him go anymore I love him." I just standing there speechless I don't know if I'll cry or not and Harry went to us and said "We admitted this to you because you deserve it, you've been in a lot of hate for believing us but don't tell anyone yet because there is a right time for that and we trust you, okay?"

"Okay." I smiled.

And they hugged me once more and kissed me on my cheeks and went home.

After a long, exciting day I tweeted that "LouisandHarry definitely brighten up my day I love them they are my parents." and this is the best day of my life. 


End file.
